Fainting Spell
by angstyvinnie
Summary: Sportacus forces Robbie to play outside, and it doesn't go well, leading Sportacus to discover the town's villain has some serious issues. (Possible warning for mentions of suicide and themes of depression. Rated T for that reason.)
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: My first Lazytown fic! I'm going to also try to make this my first fluff fic, too. WIsh me luck with that. Please review and like if you enjoy. Updates (hopefully) coming soon!)**

" _Robb-ieee?"_ Sportacus's sing-songy voice echoed throughout the villain's lair, followed by the harsh rapping of his knuckles against the metal pipe that served as the entrance.

Robbie sluggishly stirred, having been asleep before that stupid sports elf had woken him up. Irritably, he yelled back, " _Whaa-aat?",_ mocking Sportacus's perky, singy voice. "I'm sleeping!"

A chuckle rang out. "It's the middle of the day, silly! And you can't be talking if you're asleep!"

Robbie groaned and made a mental note to improve the soundproofing in his home. "I'm, uh, sleeptalking," he replied hastily. "Go away!"

Silence followed, and after a few moments, the creaking of the lair's entrance opening. Out slid Sportacus in his usual energetic manner. He landed right next to the furry orange chair, where Robbie happened to be sprawled out in.

"I haven't seen you around recently, Robbie! Have you even left your lair in the past week?" Sportacus looked down on the town villain with a bit of worry.

"I'm fine, Sportaflop. Leave me alone," Robbie retorted and rolled over so he faced the arm of the chair.

"I think I know what you need," Sportacus grabbed Robbie by the hand and dragged him out of his chair. "Let's go play outside! It always makes me feel better."

Robbie sighed noisily with frustration. He wasn't feeling well enough for this. He hadn't remembered to eat in the past couple of days and had only gotten a drink when he woke up in the middle of the night and his mouth felt like it was coated in sand. He needed to take better care of himself, he knew, but he just couldn't find the _motivation_ -

"Come on! I think the children were out playing soccer the last time I saw them. If we're lucky, we might be able to join!" Sportacus was practically bouncing up and down with anticipation.

"I'm begging you, _please_ let me stay here. I don't want to play," Robbie whined.

But Sportacus was much stronger than Robbie, and soon they both were out on the soccer field. Robbie figured if he at least tried to play along, Sportakook would let him slink back to his lair sooner for a well-deserved nap.

After just a few minutes of running around, Robbie was already out of breath and struggling to keep up with the children. A wave of dizziness overcame him, and he staggered to the side to lean against a nearby tree. Just then, Sportacus's crystal started to glow, and Robbie could vaguely see him yelling something through now-spinning vision, but he couldn't make out the words. Everything just sounded like white noise. Robbie felt his long legs collapse underneath him, and the darkness threatening the corners of his eyes submerged him completely.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: I have to tell you guys, I've never had so many kudos and reviews on a fanfiction! And in just a few hours? I cried a little. Thank you so, so much for all of your feedback! It motivates me to write these chapters faster. Anyways, hope you enjoy!)**

Chapter Text

Sportacus's heart was racing with fear as he reached Robbie's side.

"Robbie? Are you alright? Please, answer me!" Sportacus took his wrist and checked his pulse. Weak, but definitely there. He breathed a sigh of relief.

Meanwhile, the children were freaking out. The only time they had seen a person unconscious was when Sportacus ate sugar, but even then they knew that he would wake up soon and be good as new. But nobody knew why Robbie collapsed, and they had definitely never seen Sportacus this alarmed.

Sportacus turned around to face the panicked kids. "He'll be fine," he reassured them, "but I need to take him to my airship and examine what caused Robbie to faint. I'll be back later."

With that, Sportacus lifted the villain off the grass and into his arms. It was concerning how light Robbie was, especially since he was quite tall. Had he not been eating enough?

They made it onto his airship safely, and it wasn't long before Robbie began to stir. Though it felt like hours to the elven hero, Robbie had only been unconscious for a few minutes.

"Where am I… What?" Robbie sat up and immediately felt dizzy again.

"Hey, hey. Lay back down," Sportacus instructed. Robbie obeyed for once, too weak to complain about being bossed around.

"You're in my airship," Sportacus said hesitantly. He knew Robbie wouldn't like that, but Sportacus hated to lie.

"WHAT? " Robbie's head whipped around to face Sportacus kneeling beside him. "I demand you land this thing! Why on Earth am I even here?"

"You fainted on the soccer field, and I need you to stay here so I can make sure you're alright. I know you don't like heights, but I promise the airship's safe," he added. "How do you feel?"

"Kind of lightheaded… Did I really pass out?"

"I'm going to get you some water. Stay right there," Sportacus said, ignoring his question. He stood up and ran to the kitchen. Robbie attempted to sit up once more and was more successful this time. Sportacus's home had so many windows where you could see the neighboring clouds.

We're so high up…

When Sportacus came back, Robbie was nearly in tears. "Is-Is there a room without windows…?"

After a brief argument over whether Robbie could walk or not, the villain reluctantly allowed to Sportacus carry him to the guest room. Again, Sportacus couldn't help but notice how little he weighed. He decided to bring it up.

"Your weight concerns me," Sportacus said bluntly.

"That's not very nice," Robbie replied cynically.

Sportacus summoned the guest room bed and laid the taller man down. "I'm serious, Robbie. You're dangerously thin. Do you eat regularly?"

"Of course I do, Sportaflop," Robbie lied easily. Sportacus just stared doubtfully at him. "Okay, so what if I don't? I'm not anorexic or anything, I'm just too tired," Robbie confessed.

Sportacus felt awful. Why hadn't he noticed how depressed Lazytown's villain was? Robbie must be miserable in that lair all by himself, and he couldn't even take care of his needs.

"You're probably dehydrated, too. It's no wonder you fainted," Sportacus murmured, handing Robbie a glass of water. "I want you to stay here for a while, okay?"

"I'm not a child, Sportacus. I can take care of myself," Robbie countered tiredly, even though he knew it wasn't true.

"Just for a couple of days. Please?" Sportacus flashed him his saddest puppy-dog eyes.

"Fine," Robbie sighed exasperatedly, "I'll stay."

Sportacus beamed and patted his shoulder. "Good! Drink all of that water, okay? You need it. I'm going to go tell the kids that you're alright. They're worried about you."

As the hero was about to leave, Robbie spoke up.

"Sportacus?"

Sportacus turned around. "Yes? Do you need something?"

"No, just… Thank you," Robbie said quietly. "Thank you."

Sportacus was taken aback by how sincere Robbie was being, but he tried not to let it show. He just nodded and whispered, "Of course," before turning, leaving Robbie by himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Sportacus tossed and turned in bed. It was long after 8:08, but had too much on his mind to sleep. How long has Robbie been in such a depressive state? And why hadn't he noticed before then? Robbie was so solemn with his gratitude that it almost hurt Sportacus. His heart ached thinking of how lonely Lazytown's villain was. And yet Robbie never wanted to play and hid his feelings with sarcasm and trickery.

The elf was especially mad that his crystal didn't go off for Robbie. He wasn't in immediate danger, sure, but… Unfortunately, Sportacus couldn't do anything about what the crystal defined as trouble.

Just then, Sportacus heard a strange noise interrupt his thoughts. "Robbie? Is that you?"

He told the lights to turn on and made his way to the room where Robbie was. Robbie was lying face down on his pillow, and he would have appeared to be asleep if it weren't for his uneven, loud breathing.

"Robbie, I know you're awake," Sportacus said softly. "Are you alright?"

Robbie responded with a mixture of a hiccup and a sob that could only be described as pitiful. Sportacus's heart sank to his feet and climbed into the bed, sitting next to Robbie.

"Oh, Robbie, please don't cry," Sportacus pleaded. "Do you want to talk about whatever's bothering you? Was it something I did?"

"Of course not, Sportadork, I just… I just don't like being up this high. It freaks me out," Robbie said. His words were muffled through the pillow. He refused to sit up and let Sportacus see how much of a crybaby he was being.

"I don't think that's the truth, Robbie."

His sentence was met with silence for what felt like forever.

"I didn't think anyone cared about me, Sportacus. Not you, or those brats, or anyone. I guess I'm just surprised? Happy, even? I don't know how to respond to you being so nice to me when I'm so awful," Robbie stated quietly between sniffles.

"You're not awful! Don't say that!" Sportacus said sternly. "We _all_ care about you."

Robbie's glossy eyes finally looked up at the elf. "Really?"

Sportacus nodded. "Really."

Sheepishly, Robbie asked, "Could you please not leave tonight? I really am afraid of how high up this thing is."

Sportacus chuckled and crawled into the other side of the bed.

"Goodnight, Robbie."


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N: Sorry for taking forever to update! The holidays required me to actually get out of bed for once, lmao. I hope everyone's having a great holiday whatever they celebrate! Anyways, this fic is certainly not turning out as fluffy as I planned...)**

The next morning, Sportacus awoke at the crack of dawn like usual, while Robbie had finally fallen asleep just a couple of hours earlier. Sportacus climbed out of bed, being careful not to wake his guest.

Sportacus ate breakfast quickly, brushed his teeth, and did his morning exercises with ease. He checked the clock- 9:26 AM. What time did Robbie usually get up? Once Robbie said that three in the afternoon was "bright and early"... Sportacus wondered if he could leave Robbie by himself again today. He needed to go play with the children or they'd grow suspicious. He had told them that Robbie was absolutely fine, and he just had forgotten the importance of drinking lots of water every day. Sportacus hated lying, but Robbie wouldn't appreciate the kids knowing his personal business.

Sportacus tiptoed into the guest room and shook Robbie awake.

"Good morning, sleepy head!" Sportacus chirped. Robbie whimpered and pulled the covers over his head.

"Robbie, I have to go down and play with the kids. Why don't you come have breakfast and then come outside with me?" Sportacus gently tugged the covers away from him.

"I can't force you to go outside, but you need to eat. Come on," Sportacus said.

A half-asleep Robbie stumbled behind Sportacus who was practically jumping off the walls.

"Anything in particular you'd like, Robbie?"

Robbie yawned and asked, "All you have is Sportscandy or whatever, right?" He leaned against the wall and let his eyelids shut.

"Well, yes. But Sportscandy is good for you! Especially when you're not feeling your best."

"What are you implying, elf?" The kind sincerity Robbie had shown in his drowsy state was starting to wear off as his irritation grew.

"N-Nothing! I just… Nevermind."

"Go ahead and be with the children. I'm staying here. I can get something to eat myself."

Skeptically, Sportacus said, "Okay, if you're sure. I'll be back to check on you soon."

"So _sorry_ to inconvenience you," Robbie hissed.

Sportacus was deeply confused by how hostile Robbie was being. Was it because he has been so emotional last night?

Sportacus knew a lot about medical situations. He was the town hero, after all. He was trained for mostly anything. But mental illness was the one thing Sportacus didn't understand well. Why not just be happy? And how could someone be so tired?

 _Perhaps I'll see if I can borrow Pixel's computer and research more,_ Sportacus thought to himself.

Sportacus hopped into the airship's seat and flew the ship back to Lazytown from where it was parked high in the clouds.

"I'm going to land the airship, in case you need me, so you can get out. It's voice-activated, so just say "door"," Sportacus called.

But Robbie had fallen asleep once more on the cold floor of the airship, leaning against the bare wall.

"Bye, Robbie," Sportacus said softly as he left.

After a couple of hours of basketball, Sportacus had been welcomed into Pixel's room.

"What are you researching?" Pixel asked, intrigued by the thought that Lazytown's superhero not knowing about something.

"It's kind of private, Pixel. I'm sorry," Sportacus explained.

Now Pixel was _very_ interested, but out of respect, left Sportacus alone.

 _Now, what does Robbie have? Depression? I think I remember that term from Hero school,_ Sportacus thought.

Sportacus had rarely used a computer before, but he managed to figure out how to search "depression".

"Depression (noun) - 1. feelings of severe despondency and dejection. 2. a long and severe recession in an economy or market."

That second definition didn't make any sense, but the first one basically meant "feeling very sad and useless." That _did_ sound like Robbie. Spartacus's heart sank.

 _Let's search, uh, signs of depression._

The first result was a blue box and a headline of "People may experience:", then a long, long list of symptoms. With a very heavy heart, Sportacus realized Robbie fit into almost all of them.

 _Weight loss? Check. Anxiety? Check. Loss of appetite? Check. Excessive sleeping? Most definitely. Irritability? Mood swings?_

Sportacus thought back to morning and the night before.

 _Check._

Next to the symptoms, there was a "Treatment" tab. The hero quickly clicked on it. To his dismay, he understood none of the lengthy words it showed.

 _Well, at least I understand more now, right?_ Sportacus clicked back to the "Symptoms" tab, just to make sure he didn't miss anything.

 _Suicidal thoughts and/or actions?_ Sportacus searched that term and was horrified. _Someone could become so sad that they'd take their own life? On purpose?_

Sportacus decided that was certainly enough for one day, and closed out of Google before leaving Pixel's room.

 _Better go check on Robbie,_ Sportacus remembered solemnly. He effortlessly flipped off to the airship.

That night, long after the other children had gone to sleep, Pixel struggled with a moral dilemma. He knew he should respect Sportacus's privacy, but Sportacus never hid anything from anyone. Something that the town hero had to hide was very important. And it was _his_ computer, after all. He was certainly allowed to check the history on his _own_ computer…

Pixel started at the bottom of Sportacus's search history, working his way up to the most recent.

 _Depression? This stuff sounds horrible. So many symptoms! Hey, this kind of sounds like someone… Robbie?!_

 _Why would Sportacus look at this? This is awful. I wonder if it has anything to do with Robbie passing out in the park yesterday? Of course, it does!_

 _Lastly..._

 _Suicide?_ Pixel clicked on it. _No..._

Pixel was shaking in fear. _Was Robbie going to die? I've got to do something..._


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N: Hey, everyone! Thank you all so, so much, especially anyone who left a kudos or reviewed. I love you guys!)**

Pixel had gotten no sleep, and any plans that he had thought of wouldn't work. He wanted Sportacus's help so badly, but he couldn't tell the hero what he had done. He wished he hadn't snooped around in Sportacus's business, but it was too late to back out. Robbie was in trouble, and Pixel was going to help save him.

When it was finally morning, an exhausted Pixel ran off to find Sportacus. He found him doing push-ups in the park, unsurprisingly.

"Hi, Sportacus," Pixel said.

Sportacus hopped up and grinned. "Well, hello, Pixel! You're up early. Everything okay?"

Pixel tried to smile back. "Yeah. Uh, how's Robbie doing? Nobody's seen him around since he passed out in the park, so I was just wondering."

Sportacus looked away. "He's doing fine. Don't worry about it, okay?"

But Pixel pushed. "Are you sure? Wouldn't you tell us if there was something wrong with Robbie?"

Sportacus eyed him for what seemed like forever. "You figured out what I searched on your computer, didn't you?"

Pixel nodded guiltily. It was his turn to look away.

Resting a hand on the child's shoulder, Sportacus whispered, "Come with me."

Around the outskirts of Lazytown, a small pond was overshadowed by towering trees. UpNobody visited it often, as no one in Lazytown was a very good swimmer. Sportacus crouched down on the grass alongside the water and gestured for Pixel to sit with him.

The sun was climbing up into the sky, only a faint glow behind the clouds that blanketed the sky. Sportacus stared at his reflection in the rippling water.

"Why are we here? No one ever comes to the pond," Pixel questioned.

"I need to make sure no one overhears us. It's bad enough you found out," Sportacus answered.

"So it is something you're hiding from everyone," Pixel murmured, tucking his knees underneath his chin, "which means Robbie really is in danger."

"He's going to be okay. Listen, though I think you're one of the wiser children and I'm glad you didn't tell any of your friends, this is not something you should be involved in. It's going to put too much strain on you," Sportacus said, on looking him sympathetically.

"What about you?"

"I'm fine, Pixel. I'm a slightly-above-average hero! I can handle Robbie," Sportacus said, trying to be confident.

"Will you just let me know when Robbie gets better?" Pixel asked sadly.

"Of course. If it'll make you feel better."

"Okay," Pixel agreed.

"I need to go now, but I'll talk to you later, okay? And thank you for coming to me. I know that was scary for you, and I'm proud of you."

Pixel nodded and hugged Sportacus, his spirits lifted.

The same couldn't be said for Robbie Rotten. With Sportacus gone so early, and no children likely to be awake, he had an opportunity to escape the airship and run away from Lazytown.

Robbie appreciated Sportacus trying to help him, but all he was was a burden. He wasn't getting any better and there's no reason to waste the hero's time. No one would miss him. No matter what Sportaflop said, nobody cared about the villain.

"Door," Robbie commanded, keeping his voice low. It opened, and since the airship was landed, Robbie stepped out with no trouble. Before he left, he made sure to leave a note for Sportacus and even the children, thanking them.

Robbie tiptoed across town, staying hidden in the long shadows cast by the early sun. Soon he reached the perimeter of town, on the other side of where Sportacus and Pixel were discussing and watching their reflections dance across the water's surface. With a heavy heart and nothing but the clothes on his back, Robbie disappeared into the thick woods.


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N: I'm so mad at myself for turning this fic into a dragged out angsty shitfest. Thank you to everyone who's supported this, though! I'm glad you all enjoy it.)**

Chapter Text

I really should've thought this through a bit more, Robbie thought to himself. He had spent all his energy thinking of how he was going to escape, and now that he had, Robbie had no idea what to do.

He scanned his surroundings. There were overgrown, lofty oak trees as far as he could see. A thick layer of clouds promised snow later that day. Lazytown was freezing this time of year.

This was an awful idea… Should I go back? No, it's too late. If Sportacus found me, he'd never let me out of his sight again.

Why is he so overprotective? Why does he care about me at all? He doesn't. He was just manipulating me.

Robbie could see his breath, watching the little cloud materialize and climb upwards, then fade away. He shivered and kept moving, trying to keep warm.

Sportacus crept quietly back into town, followed by Pixel. The hero made his way towards the airship, doing flips and even walking on his hands, just so Pixel would believe that nothing was wrong.

When he stepped into the airship, it was silent, like usual. He peered into Robbie's room and found no one.

That's strange…

"Robbie?" Sportacus called, checking everywhere he could think of. No trace of Robbie.

He was beginning to get anxious when he noticed a note by the door.

I must have stepped over this when I walked inside, Sportacus assumed, picking it up. Written in messy handwriting, the letter read:

Dear Sportacus,

I'm sorry. I don't know why you've been so nice to me, but I can't stand it anymore. I don't deserve your kindness, and you can't convince me otherwise.

I've tried to kick you out of town for years. I'm mean and bitter. I ruin the children's fun any chance I get. I don't like the noise, but the children are actually okay. I hope you tell them that. Maybe I'll even miss them, eventually. I'll miss you as well.

Thank you for trying, but Lazytown's better off without me.

Robbie

Sportacus felt panic rising in his chest. When had Robbie left? He couldn't be far, especially since he wasn't exactly athletic. What if Robbie was trying to hurt himself?

Sportacus ran outside, noticing flurries were beginning to fall. He headed quickly to the mayor's house, hastily explaining what had happened. Mayor Meanswell was shocked but agreed to make an announcement to the children.

The hero raced back to his airship. He could hear the mayor's uncertain voice, declaring, "Robbie Rotten is, uh, missing and is in danger. If you see him, tell me and Miss Busybody right away. This is, uh, very serious."

Sportacus hopped into the airship and got behind the wheel. The airship took off, beginning the search for the town villain.

Pixel felt like the world was collapsing around him. Sportacus was wrong, and Robbie was not going to be okay. Stephanie put a hand on his shoulder.

"Everything's gonna be okay," Stephanie said anxiously, wondering why Pixel of all of her friends would be so upset. This was unlike him.

Pixel broke down into tears of worry and, between sobs, told his friends what he had found out about the town's villain.

A few hours later, the snow had picked up. Robbie was shivering uncontrollably. The trees had thinned out and disappeared, and now he was trudging through a seemingly endless meadow. He was exhausted and aching from the cold. More and more sadness plagued his heart with every step he took, unspeakable thoughts clouding his mind. I'm going to die out here, he thought, tears gathering in his eyes. I don't want to die alone. Why did I do this…?

Robbie sank onto the ground, his breathing uneven and painful from the icy air, and gave into the exhaustion washing over him. Barely conscious, Robbie thought he heard a distant voice, then blacked out.


	7. Chapter 7

Pixel kneeled over the tall man, panting. He had climbed out of his window when he told his friends he needed to be alone. Stephanie tried to coax him out, not wanting to leave him by himself while he was so upset and the town was in such a panic. He refused and instead planned to sneak out when he was sure everyone else was at the Town Hall. He put on the warmest clothes he could find, and a scarf and a blanket for Robbie. He remembered Sportacus reminding the kids how dangerous dehydration was when Robbie passed out, and stuffed a few water bottles in his backpack, too.

 _Robbie isn't fast, so he should be nearby,_ Pixel concluded. He quietly made his way around the outskirts of town and began his journey to find Lazytown's villain.

It wasn't long until Pixel found footprints in the fresh snow, barely visible but definitely Robbie's. He followed them for a while, and then easily spotted the lanky villain's dark suit against the blinding snow.

"Robbie!" Pixel cried out, running over to him.

 _I thought Sportacus would be here by now. He must've gone the wrong way… I'll bring Robbie back to Lazytown and then maybe his crystal will guide him back._

Robbie's eyelids were freezing to his cheeks. Pixel carefully pried them open, worrying he might lose his sight. He rolled down Robbie's sleeve to check the villain's pulse like Sportacus had taught the kids in a first aid lesson during the summer. Pixel gasped as he saw gashes littering his wrists and traced his finger over them, filled with concern.

Pixel pulled the blanket out of his backpack and tucked it into Robbie's collar, and wrapped the scarf around the villain the best he could manage. He carefully locked his arms around Robbie's and began to drag him back to safety, retracing his footsteps in the snow.

It was a much longer walk back to Lazytown. An underweight adult still felt very heavy to a ten-year-old, after all. Pixel's thoughts filled the silence of the silent walk home.

 _This wasn't supposed to happen... but it was bound to, right?_ _That one time, when I was sad and didn't want to leave my room, Sportacus told me that being alone would only make me sadder and being with friends was the best way to cheer myself up. Robbie's been alone for years, only surfacing to enforce how much he hated this town and everyone in it._

 _If we were nicer to him, this never would have happened. There's plenty of good things about Robbie. He's a genius. I've always admired his inventions. We weren't persistent enough with trying to become friends with Robbie, and now he's like… this. Found unconscious in the snow with weird scratches all over his arms after trying to run away._

Pixel was too lost in thought to notice the blue airship overhead.

Sportacus had scouted out to the east of Lazytown and had turned back around to keep looking when he spotted Pixel's bright hair from down below.

 _What on Earth is Pixel doing? Is that Robbie with him?!_

He lowered the airship and called for the ladder, climbing down to meet the shivering boy. Sportacus's crystal began to pulse. He hopped down and ran over to him, checking to make sure Pixel was okay before kneeling down to inspect Robbie.

"Pixel, how long have you been out here in the snow?"

"I don't know. Not too long, I promise," Pixel whimpered. "I was just too worried to sit still and do nothing, and I snuck out, and-"

"I'm just glad you're safe. _Never_ do that again," Sportacus said softly. "Let's get you two into the airship."

Pixel sat on the foot of Sportacus's bed, watching Sportacus worriedly pile blankets around Robbie.

"Is he gonna be alright?" Pixel murmured.

Sportacus nodded. "Robbie definitely has hypothermia, and we need to go to another town- One with a hospital. Luckily, it doesn't look to be severe. He's going to be fine."

"What about... How sad Robbie is? Will he ever be happier?"

Sportacus smiled warily, looking up from Robbie to the solemn child. "All you kids have such big hearts," he said to himself. "The whole town will be supporting Robbie through his journey now. It'll all get better."

Robbie woke up feeling like he was floating. His eyelids were heavy, and his vision was blurry.

A blue figure appeared into view. It said something muffled that Robbie couldn't make out. He drifted back asleep, too tired to figure it out.

When he awoke again groggily, Sportacus was leaning over him, accompanied by a nurse standing by the door, and one of the _children_ sitting in a chair in the corner.

"You're awake!" Sportacus exclaimed.

Robbie blinked at him. "Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital. You're probably feeling sleepy. We've had you on a sedative, and it's beginning to wear off," the nurse stated before Sportacus had time to explain.

"What happened?"

"That's not important right now," Sportacus assured him. "We'll talk about it later, okay? How are you feeling?"

"Tired," Robbie replied, trying to pull off the hospital wristband that was too tight on his wrist. "What's Pixel doing here?"

Pixel was staring at Robbie with big eyes from across the room. He lifted his eyebrows at the mention of his name.

Sportacus gently moved Robbie's hand away from the wristband and placed it across his chest. "It's a long story. Don't worry about it."

Robbie's eyelids fluttered and he rested his head back on the pillow. The nurse was scribbling something down on a clipboard.

"Okay. Goodnight," Robbie mumbled into his pillow.

"Goodnight," Sportacus chuckled.

Sportacus sat next to Pixel, embracing him in a side-hug. "See, everything's gonna be fine."

Pixel sighed. "I hope so."


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N:** **I'm so sorry for the delay in writing, and that this is such a shitty chapter. I've been horribly suicidal lately and I barely have the motivation to get through the day. I promise I'll try harder to update quickly.)**

Lying awake in the still of the night, Robbie studied the hero and the child sleeping across from his cot. Pixel had his knees tucked tightly against his chest and leaned against Sportacus, who was snoring softly. Dim light filtered through the blinds and illuminated their tired faces. Robbie had almost expected them to leave. A strange lightness fluttered in his chest, seeing them there.

Or maybe it was just the medication making him feel nauseous.

A new nurse opened the door, catching Robbie's attention. The patient sitting straight up in bed had caught her eye as she walked past.

"Hi," Robbie whispered hoarsely. "Are you gonna make me go back to sleep?"

The nurse chuckled. "That depends," she replied. "Let's look at your files." She picked up the clipboard the other lady held earlier.

"You're a runaway, huh?"

"I guess I am," Robbie said uncertainly. Honestly, he hadn't remembered that too well until now.

"What'd you go and do that for? Seems like you've got a family that loves you quite a lot," she remarked, nodding at Sportacus and Pixel.

He chuckled. "Please," he laughed raspily, "They'd be happy to get rid of me. The blue one's just obligated to save me 'cause he's a hero."

The nurse shook her head. "I doubt that, dear." She stuck another capsule into Robbie's IV line and squeezed his good hand.

"And they're not my family," Robbie added, surprised he didn't mention that first.

"Well, whatever they are, they care about you. Hold on to them tightly, darling," she said softly. She wrote a few words down on the clipboard and slipped out of the room, leaving Robbie once more to let his thoughts roam until his eyelids grew too heavy to bear.


End file.
